Sachiyo Murasaki
'' "Not going to go down without a fight!"'' ''- Sachiyo Murasaki'' Basic Information Name: Sachiyo Murasaki Nickname: Sachi Age: 17 Group: Mage. Weapon: Guns + her spellbook Likes: Rebels Kenji BLUE. The colour purple FIIIIIRE Flying (she can't do it by herself anymore) Cooking Dislikes: Viruses (Though she isn't afraid of Chorlite COMPLETELY) Anyone messing with Kenji Being grabbed around the top of her arms/shoulders and legs unless it's healing I guess Water (She doesn't mind it, but she doesn't really like it when it comes to battling) Being unable to do anything Dancing Strengths: Long ranged attacks Fire Weaknesses: Up close attacks Water (It annoys her) Being distracted Really bright lights. History: Sachiyo use to be an angel, until her wings were removed and she made a wish to be human, like most of the rebels. She then woke up in the rebel base, all memory before that gone, the only thing left of her being her name, and the names of the rebels. Unluckily, she also lost her little brother and sister, becoming an only child. She keeps this orb, which has angel wings printed on the side, unknowing what it's for. She also remembers saving a little girl named Diamond, and seeing the potential she has, and invited her to the rebels. She then grew use to the fighting. Later, she started developing feelings for Kenji Nishimura (who she use to consider a 'Close Friend') and kissed him, twice, on the cheek. Later (a few minutes) he kissed her on the lips, and then left. And then asked her out on a date, and then it was official the two had started dating. Additional information: She loves blue and purple. She also loves Kenji She doesn't understand why everyone made such a huge fuss over the 'winged orb' that she had, not knowing that was her life. She likes Chocolate Personality She's not shy, and usually very loud. She is really loving and sweet, but she will stop all of this if someone tries to hurt her or her friends. She's really bubbly and weird, but she doesn't care what other people think of her. She's unique, and she can't be replaced. So protective of Kenji IT HURTS. History Sachiyo use to be an angel, until her wings were removed and she made a wish to be human, like most of the rebels. She then woke up in the rebel base, all memory before that gone, the only thing left of her being her name, and the names of the rebels. Unluckily, she also lost her little brother and sister, becoming an only child. She keeps this orb, which has angel wings printed on the side, unknowing what it's for. She also remembers saving a little girl named Diamond, and seeing the potential she has, and invited her to the rebels. She then grew use to the fighting. Later, she started developing feelings for Kenji Nishimura (who she use to consider a 'Close Friend') and kissed him, twice, on the cheek. Later (a few minutes) he kissed her on the lips, and then left. And then asked her out on a date, and then it was official the two had started dating. Trivia *Sachiyo's been known to make up random nicknames that no one wants. *She's very protective of Kenji, even going Insane to protect him. *Also has a Insane form. Her eyes are basically black, and that's it. Relations Makoto Ryusaki- Fellow Rebel, she finds him like a brother to her. Karma Horror- Friend, even if she is Virus Commander! Raiki Sou- Fellow Rebel, other member of baka trio! Also insane buddies from time to time. Tekina- Fellow rebel, and EPIC friend! Same age and they get along really well, especially about sparkles. Ayazaka Seishin- Commander of the rebels, really close friend. DE04- Fellow rebel, and also called a really good friend! She finds him pretty awesome. Hibiki Ryota - Fellow Rebel, also friend. She really wants him to stop being uptight. Kenji Nishimura - Fellow Rebel, and boyfriend. She'll die if it means he's safe. Category:Rebels Category:non-canon Category:RPG